Chocolate kisses
by Sukilovehappydays3
Summary: Ikuto wants some of Amus chocolate but Amu wont give him any. So what does he do?  take it by force of course!  cut one shot please read


Chocolate Kisses

Amuto Fan Fic

ok so i know that in one of my stories i wrote an author note asking you all what i should write next and i still want an answer (For those of you that dont know its in Looking For Ikuto, But Not Ikuto?) but this just came to me and i i felt like i just had to write it down. ok so i find this story to be really sweet but let me no ok R&S (i'll be doing that from now on its Review and Subscribe for those of you that dont know)

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Amuuu<em>, Why can't I have any of your chocolate?" Ikuto asked in a rather whiny manner. Although he is usually mature, cool, clam and collected, when it came to chocolate his was no more mature then a five year old.

"_Because Ikutooo!"_ Amu said copying Ikuto's whiny voice,_ " _I don't want to give you any, now, shoo just because my parents are gone doesn't mean you can come over and do whatever you want." In Amu's voice, there was a large amount of annoyance in it, not at Ikuto, but at the fact that her parents had left her to watch the house, _again, _for the third time this month so that they and Ami can go and Check up on Amu's grandma. Its not like she would want to go but it would still be nice to have the option on the table for once.

"Come on Amu, you ate like a ton of candy already, if you keep that up you'll get fat." Ikuto said hoping Amu would get scared by his warning and give him the rest of her chocolate.

"Nope! I only ate like three pieces of chocolate and besides I only have one kiss left (A/N: Hershey kiss love them!) and I'm _NOT_ giving it o you. Beside why would I? You're always embarrassing me in front of everyone and always teasing me. Give me one good reason why I should give you my last kiss." Amu said as she unwrapped the kiss from its colorful tin foil.

"Because you love me that's why." Ikuto said smirking at the bright read blush on Amu's, now annoyed looking, face.

"BAKA! If you think I'm going to give it to you now then you're _SO_ wrong!" She screeched then plopped the last kiss in her mouth. "If you wanted it then you should have taken it but now you cant, so HA!"

"Humm, we'll see about that." Ikuto said with an evil and perverted glint in his eyes.

"Huh? What do yo-" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence because just then Ikuto soft warm lips found their ways to Amu's. Gasping Amu gave Ikuto the perfect chance to stick his warm tongue into her warm mouth that was full of delicious chocolate. Shocked by this sudden action Amu struggled to get out of this passionate kiss, but soon found herself kissing him back and rapping her arms around his neck. There tongues fought for dominance only to have Ikuto win in the end. He search every cavern of her mouth, taking in both the taste of chocolate and the tasted of Amu, if he had to choose he would rather have Amu's tasted alone and not tainted but the chocolate. They were both intoxicated by each others tasted and feel that they forget to breath to caught up in the moment.

After about a minute of kissing they had no choose but to break up to breath. Blushing bright red, Amu was questioning what just happened but then realized that the kiss was no longer in her mouth. Slowly she turned her head to Ikuto who was happily smirking at with the kiss showing between his teeth. Blushing even brighter red, Amu realizing that her and Ikuto just kissed so passionately so he could get the chocolate. Feeling hurt Amu took a pillow form her bed and hit Ikuto while screaming, "BAKAAA! I cant believe you just did that, and to get chocolate no less. I hate you get out of my house I don't want to ever see you again you BAKA-NEKO!" Tears were in her eyes about to spill over stunning Ikuto. He knew she would be mad but never imagined she would be this mad, he was kind of hurt that his kiss had made her cry.

"Amu, why are you crying did you hate my kiss that much?" Ikuto sounded a bit hurt when he said it out loud.

"Yes, I hated your kiss that much! After all the only reason why you kissed me in the first place was for the stupid chocolate! I don't want a kiss like that! If you were going to kiss me that I wish it was because you liked m-" She was cut off yet again by Ikuto's kiss but this time it wasn't passionate like the first one, it was soft and sweet and full of emotion. She wanted to keep kissing him but she realized that he was only kissing her to shut her up. Pushing him she cried louder, "Would you quit doing that! I don't want to kiss you if you don't like m e didn't I tell you that-"

"I DO LIKE YOU!" He shouted cutting her off.

"W-wh-what? Y-yo-you like m-me?" She was stunned, she wasn't expecting a confession form him at all, her voice was weak.

"Of course I like you, you stupid strawberry. Everyone could tell why couldn't you?"

"Be-because your always making fun of me." She said in a stronger voice.

"That's how I show my affection. I've been in love with you for quite awhile now I think its going a 5 year unrequited love." She was stunned, _'5 YEARS! How could I not realized, oh Ikuto!'_ Tears where now falling down her cheeks.

"You should have told me sooner stupid, I love you too." She said quietly.

"W-what?" he was shocked.

"Yo-you heard m-" Once again, Amu was being cut of by a kiss, but this time she welcomed it and gladly kissed him back.

After they were don't this kiss they both said in unison those three magic words, "_I love you!"_

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok so its cute right? please tell me and i hope that you give me you honest opinion! thanks for reading i hope you read my other work!<strong>_


End file.
